


Time to say goodbye

by mikeysgerard



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dreams, I was so sad last night, Imagination, My mind created something, Other, Sad, Tears, mention of another fanfiction, songfic?, the light behind your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been super sad last night and as I tried to fall asleep, my mind created this thing right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to say goodbye

Both him and me suddelny appeared in a room that was foreign to both of us. I knew what brought us there though. And it seemed like he did as well because he opened his arms and without hesitation I ran into them. He held me tightly and I burried my face in his chest. He let me cry in silence until I was ready. "I love you," I sobbed into his chest. I wasn't so sure if he understood, but when he squeezed me tighter, I knew he did. "And you saved me. I needed you to know that before you leave." He brought one of his hands in my hair and whispered, "Thank you." A few more tears escaped my eyes before I finally pulled away slightly. For the first time since we appeared in this room, we made eye-contact. He looked just like in all my dreams. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up to his face. He kissed my knuckles with firm pressure but yet it felt soft and caring. He smiled at me and said, "I'm not dead yet, you know? I may be old but I'm not dead." A weird sound escaped my throat, my voice was still wobbly from all the sobbing. I smiled back at him through the tears in my eyes and said, "Have you never read The Dove Keeper? A soul-" "has no age." He finished the sentence with me in sync. "I guess that's true." He said and ducked his head sheepishly. When he looked back up at me, I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you." It was a Thank you for all the things he did for me in the past 7 month, and I knew that he knew that, too. He squeezed my hands one last time, smiled his beautiful smile that showed his tiny teeth and said, "So long, my dear." I smiled back, fresh tears re-filling my eyes. "So long." I told him and let go of his hands. We stood there for a moment longer before I finally turned around. I wiped away my tears and I knew he was watching me, before he dissapeared into his own world again.

All of this only happened inside my head, in my mind. He told me to create, to make art or to simply dream. So I did. All of this only ever existed in my head. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

I had to be strong. I held his hand. His time had come and I had to understand. He said goodbye today and I knew he was sorry that it ended this way. But if I promised him not to cry, he would sing me to sleep at night and make sure that no one took the light behind my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned The Dove Keeper and a quote from it- TDK belongs to Evely Deshane, a beautiful human being who created a masterpiece. Thank you for that <3


End file.
